User talk:Heinz84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:N76505801341 2090.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 19:36, 24 June 2010 jack and dirty matt hey i was wondering what do you think would happen if my jack character met youe dirtty matt character? yes jack does have powers jack is not a full demon his ansestors were. jack dos have powers . for one thing he can jump up to 40 feet across and 20 feet in the air ( thats were he got the name springheeld jack) his skin is bullet proof and if you try to shoot him then the bullet will bounce back towards you . he is also able to expose corruptin from inside a persons soul . he is extreamly flexibal ( though thats probebly becuse he is triple jointed) he always land on his feet kinda like a cat. he has unatural strength as he is able to break a cows neck very easily . he can his footsteps dont make a sound so its hard for you to tell is he is walking behind you unless he is talking . and of course as you know his one weakness is if his talisman breaks . he can also see in the dark . the only thing that can best his power is either a quick thinker ( like phinas or ferb) or a demon Good ideas I think you should put both of your ideas into the story but I think mabye dirtty Matt dosnt have control over jack but they both are equl . They could try to help eachother into hell and try to deystroy luciefer but the all the mian characters your putting in could use a way through camp phineas to journey down the 9 circals of hell as well as the 10th one I made up and they encounter Satan ( but he wouldn't be a threat to them but still evil) and battle Jack and dirtty Matt and ultimately the devil agrees to let the mian characters out with no strings attached Oh this Is getting great ........ And here's something else you can use in the story ( probebly the climax) after a fight with the villians phineas and ferb saved everyones souls and they tell Satan that dirtty Matt and Jack were useing him as a pawn . I sorta got this one from a dream were phineas , ferb , Candace , Jermey , Stacy , Vanessa , Isabella , Buford and baljet they could try to fond a speacial power to defeat lucifer by attempting to overcome the 9 circals of hell . After a fight Satan could learn dirtty Matt and Jack were only useing him . But the devil is overpowered by Jack . Jack and dirty Matt could use satans powers to fight phineas and ferb but they are ultimatly defeated in combat . The devil rise's agian and deystroys dirtty Matt and Jack for punishment . Satan decends back into the inferno and takes jacks and matts souls with him The Demon Trilogy They are highly inappropriate! This is a fanon for a children's show!! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 19:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Matt Firstly, he is a killer, which isn't exactly appropriate for a fanfiction wiki about a kids' show. At this wiki, we like to keep it at least PG. He is obsessed with killing Phineas and Ferb, which not only is a bit strange, but also is a bit provoking and you could easily get hate mail for having a character wanting to murder everybody's favourite characters. "In rebirth of evil , Matt backstabs Conner and sacrifices him in a ritual to ressurect Jack." Again, he is sacrificing someone, and human sacrifice ''definitely counts as inappropriate for a kids' fanon. Lastly, sending Matt down to hell isn't appropriate as well, considering he is trying to make a deal with el diablo as he goes down. I know this sounds like "this, this, that, oh that too, as well as this, this, and this all sucks", but if you'd like to be appropriate, you will have to confine to this wiki's standards. Which means editing out what I've mentioned. Thanks, [[User:American che|'''American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantee," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 21:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a plan, I searched it up and Dennis is a paid assassin. (It also explains Matt's possible voice actor being Alec Baldwin.) I say you should keep it, but tone it down a bit. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 21:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, considering how violent the last version of Dirty Matt was, I'll say we're making progress! :) Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know. [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 01:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Look to the left sidebar. Underneath the wiki logo, there should be a couple of tabs and then some blank space with the words "Create new article" and "Upload new image". Click "Create new article" and type into the popup (minus the quotes): "Category:Heinz84's Pages". (If you can't figure this out, I'll make it for you.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 01:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Keep it toned down, please. Nothing horribly graphic. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 23:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) He didn't break his arm running him over with a car... [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 23:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) If you took the time to read the fic thoroughly, you'll see that Phineas and Isabella get their arms run over by Irving's dad. It's pretty wild. :3 [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 00:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No, the rock is fine. Personally, I think the car would hut more :P [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 00:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, hut. I meant hurt. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 00:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... Why can I no longer comment on your blog? Isabella: If we did something to make you angry, then we're sorry. :( P&I4EVAH! 00:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Hobo not really. Only thing they have an common is the word Dirty in their names. The Will thing was a small reference, but thats about it. That is also a coincidence. I didn't even know that Matt was a hobo until I re-read his article just now. If you go to My Home (next to your name at the top-right corner) and scroll down, looking to the right, you'll find about five recently posted blogs. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 22:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 22:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Review #Minimum length = 50 words #Maximum length = A page #Due Date = AUGUST 10 You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 23:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chronicles of Zim Questions I've known since the day you posted them on the talk page. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Really, that was a weird coincidence, I will tell you I have a Youtube account though. :)-Phinfan I don't get where do I watch the fanon episodes I click on ahh dirty Mat but I all I got is the fanon episode lay out please help *bug eye's* I don't get where do I watch the fanon episodes I click on ahh dirty Mat but I all I got is the fanon episode lay out please help *bug eye's* I'd tread carefully. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 22:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 22:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure-Phinfan Heyz Why do you say I hate you? Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to the blog please. 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool, I'll check it out. [[User:American che|'American che]]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 13:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, you just edit the Forum:Vote for the Featured Character and add in your character, though you can only enter one. Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 14:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed you don't particularly like "girls who are copied off of Isabella and like Ferb". There are three topics that are usually ''always covered by people in PaF fanfiction: where Phineas's dad is, where Ferb's mum is, and why Ferb doesn't have a shipping yet. What I'm saying is, if you're a new user (or even an old user) trying to find a story idea, you're going to drift toward one of the three topics, and a lot of people have (most notably DG). So I wouldn't complain about it, and I'd just ignore it and work with other kinds of characters. I do know what you mean, though, because there are way too many girls who fit that description. Gah, that was a mouthful. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 18:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) So you are basically saying I'm unoriginal. I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 16:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so you just wanted to oppose Didi becasue she's my character???? That's it, we're not friends anymore!! 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 20:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Opposing a character just for the heck of it isn't cool, personally I think it's awesome that nobody opposes. It means we're a good community. [[User:American che|'GIR]]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 21:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Like Che said, that isn't cool! It's the first time nobody had opposed my character, but then you came and became the killjoy!! >:-( 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 21:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC)